


Come Up and Dissapear

by ImpishHaechan



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, M/M, Porn With Plot, Shotgunning, Smut, Weed, hyunjin is a painter, slight size kink, thats not essential to the fic but i need you to know that, they smoke in this okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 07:17:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19740844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpishHaechan/pseuds/ImpishHaechan
Summary: Chan couldn't exactly track when Felix crossed the line from 'sweet friend of a friend' to 'crazy fucking sex demon' Chan needed under him yesterday. He would have to admit it might coincide with the first time he saw Felix smoke.





	Come Up and Dissapear

**Author's Note:**

> PSA [CONTRIBUTE PLEASE BLM](https://moreblminfo.carrd.co/)
> 
> Again this is a collaboration with BigBoyParty. This wasn't supposed to be that long but we were too vague in our prompt and it got away from us, oh well. Read his section it's absolutely delightful. Title from "your lips" by NCT 127, which is a lowkey bop and comprehensively explains Chan's thought process.

Felix was a lot. He was smiley, always without fail. He was funny, he managed to crack up Minho when he was hyper focused and no one else could. He was kind, helping out everyone around him whenever he could. He was talented, his trio and duet pieces at the winter showcase were legendary and not just because he was shirtless in one of them. Speaking of shirtless, he was hot. 

Chan couldn't exactly track when Felix crossed the line from sweet friend of a friend to crazy fucking sex demon Chan needed under him yesterday. He would have to admit it might coincide with the first time he saw Felix smoke. At a party at Changbin and Minho’s shared flat, the flat was shared but the party was all Minho, Chanbin preferred to stay in the kitchen or on the balcony. 

The balcony was where it had first happened. Changbin and Chan had been leaning against the metal railing, talking about an assignment for their Music Composition Three class, Chan was still brainstorming but Changbin was slowly working his way through the track at his gentle methodical pace, then Felix showed up dragging a shy seeming Hyunjin behind him.

Chan was closer with Hyunjin than with Felix, and he had never seen him look so small and unconfident before but it only took catching the way he was glancing at Changbin to understand. Interesting. 

“Hey Chan-hyung” Felix smiled small polite and spoke to Chan first then turned his attention to Changbin. 

“Look who and what I brought!” In one hand he was triumphantly showing where Hyunjin’s and Felix’s hands were joined, in the other he showed off a small white cylindrical object, thicker on one end than the other, slightly transparent showing the green bud inside. A ‘joint’ Chan’s tipsy brain helpfully supplied a moment later. 

“Good work Lixie” Changbin said responding to Felix but maintaining eye contact with Hyunjin. 

Changbin turned to Chan, and quirked his brow, silently asking Chan if he was okay with this. 

“Don’t let me stop you” Chan said, and he meant it. Sure Chan didn't smoke but he’d been around when Changbin had smoked before and it didn't really matter to him, he actually like how giggly Changbin got. It was fun to see your “dark” and “Charismatic” friend inhale two bags of doritos and laugh so hard he cries while trying to explain Peppa Pig memes. So yeah Chan didn't mind, but that didn't prepare him for what was to come.

Changbin started off, burning off the tip of the joint and then slowly inhaling, holding the smoke in and then slowly letting it out. Next was Hyunjin, he tried to make eye-contact with Changbin while he did it, looking under his lashes and everything, it was really hot, or would have been if he didn’t overestimate himself and end up coughing and hacking afterword. Changbin rubbed his back sympathetically but Felix just laughed. 

Then it was Felix’s turn, unlike Changbin and Hyunjin Felix didn't look anywhere, he closed his eyes lightly and took a deep inhale, he held it long and deep and then after a few moments, maybe a minute, maybe five, maybe an hour, Chan couldn't be liable to keep track of time in this situation, Felix opened his eyes slowly, looking right at Chan and let the smoke leisurely drift out of his mouth in lazy swirls. Jaw relaxed, thick lips parted just so and the smoothest exhale Chan just might ever see all while dark eyes locked with Chan’s own. 

If Chan had to, he would say that was the moment. That was the moment when Felix went from being a casual friend, acquaintance really, to the object of Chan’s desires. The image flashed across Chan’s eyelids every time he saw the younger, even in the most innocent circumstances, eating lunch with their friends in the cafeteria, waving to Felix as they passed in the hallway, checking out a book from the library while Felix was on shift, there was no escape. Despite Felix’s sunny disposition, and crinkling eye smile, the image of Felix, hot, dangerous, untouchable exhaling smoke burned its way into Chan’s brain and haunted him. 

+++

Despite feeling like he was constantly running into him Chan and Felix hadn’t actually hung out and talked for more than ten minutes, even in a group setting, since that night. But it seems Changbin had plans to change that. 

“Please bro, I swear I’ll owe you one, Minho was supposed to come but he apparently prioritizes” Chang bin took a breath and shouted “BEING A WHORE” he took a breath and finished at normal volume: “over helping his friend.”

Through the phone, Chan heard Minho scream in the background “I heard that” followed by Changbin’s rough “good I meant it”. Chan took a breath. 

“It’s okay Changbin, I really don’t mind hanging out with you and Hyunjin.” 

“And Felix”

“And Felix?” Chan questioned.

“Yeah it’s his and Hyunjin’s place and I’m pretty sure its his weed it’s just that I want to see Hyunjin but i'm not sure I’m ready to see JUST Hyunjin you know, it’s just he so gorgeous and kind and-” 

“It’s no problem I can even drive” Chan cut Changbin before he could continue knowing that his rant would last an hour if he let it. 

“Thanks bro” 

+++

Hyunjin and Felix’s apartment was very… them to say the least. It smelled like rosemary and sage from not one but two different oil diffusers around the living room. The seating consists of a futon that screamed Ikea and a vintage loveseat arranged in an “L” shape. The love seat had definitely seen better days, it was draped with two different knit throw blankets to disguise its decrepit state. The walls were a mix of Hyunjin’s oil paintings and what Chan was pretty sure where anime posters. Very them.

When Hyunjin let them in and led them back to the living room Hyunjin pulled Changbin down from where he was pulling his wrist, to sit with him on the loveseat. Felix was already curled up around his red and blue switch on one side of the futon so Chan sat across from him. When Chan sat down Felix looked up from his game and smiled. 

“One second, sorry guys im about to beat this level.” A minute later Felix put down his switch and pulled out of his red sweatshirt pocket 2 joints and grabbed a packed bowl from the table Chan hadn’t noticed before. Felix looked at each of them flashing a smile full of mischievous intent. He pocketed the joints and passed the bowl to Changbin, it seemed cerimonial that he start at this point. Changbin inhaled deep and held it passing the glass pipe to Hyunjin before exhaling. It was sort of beautiful Chan couldn't help but think, clear glass with red and orange intertwining spirals that wound their way from the basin to the tip . Before he realized it Hyunjin was giving the bowl to Chan. 

“Don’t feel like you have to smoke I just didn’t want to get up to give it to Felix” Hyunjin says apologetically. Chan gulps. 

“Actually I kinda want to try if that's okay?” Chan looks to Felix, its his pot after all. 

“For sure mate” Felix smiles, “Do you want help?”

Chan nods and ignores Changbin laughing as Felix scooched closer to explain to Chan how to hold it, to put his thumb over the hole near the base and start inhaling the second the lighters flame touched the weed. It was a lot to take in, especially with Felix so close, looking so serious. 

Chan nodded again and steeled himself, he put his thumb over the hole, lit the bowl and immediately started inhaling, trying to inhale just past the point where it hurt and holding it there like Felix had said, but he couldn't help coughing. A lot. He thrust the pipe away from him toward Felix as he coughed out smoke into his elbow. Changbin was fully cackling now but Chan ignored him and focused and getting normal air in his lungs. 

“Thats normal” Felix assured him. 

“I’ll get better” Chan said. He was still Chan after all, determined if nothing else. 

Felix smiled, took the bowl and lit it inhaling deep and doing the same slow exhale as last time but this time he was closer, still in Chan’s space from helping him earlier and Chan can see up close just the way Felix’s jaw goes slack and the smoke spills out. 

“Quit showing off” Hyunjin calls from where he’s getting dangerously close to being in Changbin’s lap. 

“You’re just jealous because you can barely inhale it without losing it” Felix bites back.

Felix passed the pipe to Changbin who accepts it and turns to Hyunjin, “here I’ll help you.” They both lean forward then, understanding some secret code Chan isn’t privy to. Changbin inhaled the smoke like normal but instead of exhaling like normal he turned his head to Hyunjins and opened his mouth, Hyunjins own mouth was just a hair's breadth away as he gently sucked the smoke in his own lungs and held it before turning his head away and blowing it out. They were both staring at each other still stuck in the moment. Felix took this opportunity to address Chan. 

“Here take this before your next turn, trust me it helps.” Chan looked down to see a wrapped jolly rancher cradled in Felix’s hand. Chan raised an eyebrow at Felix sceptical but took the proffered candy nonetheless. He unwrapped it and placed it on his tongue. Green apple. Yum. 

When Hyunjin finally broke out of his stupor and passed the bowl, Chan’s next hit went smoother, he still coughed a little on the way out but it hurt less and it certainly tasted sweeter. 

They went around like this for a few rounds until Hyunjin was in Changbins lap and after Changbin inhaled he got brave and closed the distance fully kissing Hyunjin. A moment later smoke poured out of Hyunjins nostrils but he didnt break the kiss. Chan turned away to look at Felix, who was already looking at him making a face of disgust. Chan muffled his laughter and looked back at the soon to be couple, Hyunjin had both hands in Changbins hair and Changbin was no better, his hands ghosting dangerously close to the youngers ass. 

Chan stood up and gestured silently to the exit, Felix thankfully understood getting up and following Chan into the hallway, slipping on some shoes and following Chan out the door. Once Felix had closed the door, Felix let out a groan and Chan couldn't help but laugh. He felt warm and slightly lighter than before and Felix was being so extra. 

“Don’t laugh at me, they’re about to defile my throw blankets”

Chan shrugged still smiling wide and loose “at least you can wash them?”

Felix ignored him and continued. “And they kicked me out like where am I supposed to go” he huffed.

“Technically they didn't kick us out, we left”

Felix scowled and scrunched his nose. Chan noticed the freckled that moved with the gesture. “Who’s side are you on. I can’t believe they did this.”

Chan Sighed “sadly I can, Changbins been talking about it almost nonstop for weeks. And as far as where we can go, my car may be a shitty minivan but it’s got heating and the stereos okay.”

Felix smiled up at him then, a little more wild then he would if he was entirely sober but just as sweet. 

They ended up in the back of Chan’s 2002 mazda mpv with the seats down, heat blasting and Felix’s chill vibes playlist on. The nice thing about Chan’s car was that when the seats were down you could sprawl out and feel less like you were stuck in a cramped car and more like you were in a compact room. Chan sat with his back to the wall opposite Felix, the space isn’t big enough for both of their legs to be out without overlapping but they don't care, their legs make a messy heap between them. 

“It sucks that they took the weed though” Chan muses aloud. 

Felix smirks at Chan, turning sly as he produces one of the joints he had hidden in his hoodie earlier. “You don’t really think I would let them get away with taking all my weed, do you” Felix asks. He continues “do you have a lighter?”

“In the glovebox I think” Chan says and his eyes track as Felix gets to his hands and knees to crawl forward, reaching across the center console to pry open and root around the glove box. Chan tries not to linger on the strip of smooth tanned skin that is exposed when Felix reaches forward, tries being the operative word. 

Felix waves it around victoriously when he finds it, and after cracking a couple of windows, they begin smoking again. It becomes less about taking hits and passing the joint but more about talking, actually experiencing smoking. Felix will leave the joint and lighter in his hands ignored for minutes at a time as he intently listen or adds on comments of his own.

Talking is easy with Felix, Chan realizes, he hadn't noticed before because it just felt natural but talking with Felix feels like the easiest thing in the world. They talk about Felix's music, about Australia about how Felix listened to more Korean music in Australia than he does in Korea. That makes both of them laugh and they laugh harder when the next song is Coldplay, because it only proves his point more. 

“You have the music taste of a white boy”

Felix snorted, “you’re one to talk, you dress like an American frat boy, lax bro” 

Chan gasped, mock offended and pointed his finger right at Felix’s chest “You take that back” but the effect was ruined by the appearance of his dimples and the giggle that bubbled out of his throat halfway through. Chan lets go a little bit and lets himself really take in Felix’s laugh. Felix uses his whole body to laugh, his head bobs up and down, his shoulders shake, Chan can even see the way his chest constricts and grows as he tries to catch his breath. And his lips, of course Felix’s lips move when he laughs, they are an integral part of the process but that doesn't mean Chan pays them any less attention, in fact it makes it near impossible for Chan not to stare. Their puffy when relaxed but when he laughs their spread thin and Chan can see their not strained, not like his own. Felix is probably better at putting on chapstick. Chan wonders if he uses one with SPF, he himself does not but he knows that you’re supposed to. Maybe Felix doesn't like to do as he’s told. 

“Hey Felix?”

“Yeah?”

“What were Hyunjin and Changbin doing back there? I mean before they were making out obviously.”

“Oh they were shot gunning.” Felix answered, this gave chan pause however. 

“I’ve shotgunned beer before and it was different though”

Felix grinned “you’re right with smoke it’s different. It’s fun, and sometimes easier for people new to smoking, there are fewer steps, and it’s a really efficient use of weed because two people can get high on the amount of hits it would normally take one.”

Chan nodded, it made sense, then Felix looked at him, through him basically, and licked his lips, “do you want to try?”

“Yes, yeah let’s do it.” Chan said without thinking, he did that a lot around Felix he realized. 

“Really?”

“Yeah why not”

Felix sat up then scooting towards Chan, when he reaches him he swings one leg over both of Chans and hovers over his lap. 

“Is this okay?”

Chans hands make their way to Felix's hips pulling him down to his thighs. 

“Perfect.”

If Chan wasn’t so close, and he couldn't see the flush coating Felix’s cheeks, he would seem the picture of calm, eyes clear, hands steady as readied the joint. 

“Okay so here’s the plan, I’m gonna inhale and then i'm going to transfer it to you okay?”

“Got it”

Felix re-lit the joint and brought it to his lips, inhaling deep. He lowered the joint and looked at Chan bringing his mouth closer until nothing but air molecules separated their lips and he parted them. Chan sucked the smoke into his lungs and relish the way their lips brushed at the contact. Felix must use chapstick his lips were so soft. And then it was over, Felix backed up, and Chan exhaled the smoke, not even coughing. 

“What did you think?” Felix’s voice was soft in the quiet air they shared.

“Again, we should do that again” and so they did. 

Except this time instead of Felix pulling away first Chan does, quickly expelling the smoke and immediately, before Felix has time to back away or even close his mouth, Chan was diving back in. Sucking, pulling, Felix’s bottom lip into his mouth feeling just how soft and puffy it was. Felix wasn’t far behind pulling his lip free from where Chan was attacking it and instead thrusting his tongue in Chans mouth, tangling theirs together as they fought for dominance over Chans mouth. Felix won when Chan felt small warm hands trace a path from his collar to cradle the back of Chans neck and tangle in his hair tugging slightly .

Chan is torn he wants to keep his hands on Felix’s thin hips but that only because he wants his hands on every part of him, and they just happen to be closest. He settles for keeping on hand on Felix’s hip tracing small circles with his thumb, and lets the palm of his other hand rub up and down the back of Felix’s thigh where it sits thrown over his own. It’s nice his palm is sort of growing de-sensitized to the feeling as it makes smooth passes up and down, sometimes getting brave enough to slide higher, and squeeze the younger’s ass, each time he did Felix would grunt into his mouth.

Felix moved his lips slowly to the side, skirting Chan’s jawline making a warm wet line to his ear and then down his neck, sucking, biting mapping the skin with his tongue. Chan felt warm and loose, like one wrong move on either his or Felix’s part would send him phasing through the floor like Danny Phantom. Chan had been obsessed with Danny Phantom, he was 8 years old in Australia sitting on his mothers carpet in front of the TV trying to explain to his little brother with the help of his little sister why Danny Phantom was the coolest and hottest cartoon character, NOT Kim Possible, even if he also had a crush on Kim Possible. Chan wonders if that’s when he knew he was bi, or if it was before that. Chan thinks that if he could retcon his own life he would, to make his moment of discovery-

“Your lips” Chan gasps as Felix’s tongues at a bruise he’d just sucked on Chan’s neck.

“Yeah?”

“Yes god your lips, your fucking lips” 

“You like them?” Felix murmurs right into Chan’s neck letting his lips linger and ghost. 

“God I think about them all the time.”

“Where” at this point he’s stopped kissing and is just speaking and letting hot wet breath fan acoss Chan’s flushed skin. 

“What?”

“Where do you think of them?” Felix pulled the collar of Chan’s hoodie to the side to suck on his collar bones, “here?”. Small hands crept under the sweatshirt along Chan’s bare torso, causing Chan to gasp at not just because of the chill but also because of the sensation Felix, everything Felix, Felix all over him. God he wanted to bathe in this moment of Felix forever but before he could memorize and file away the feeling Felix was yanking his hoodie off and over his head. 

Felix bent down, Chan would swear he was smirking but Felix would deny it, and he let his lips slide against chans chest and abdomen, he sucks a hickey under Chan’s left nipple, so close but not quite until finally not one cm above where chan wants him he whispers, letting the breath hit Chan’s skin in soft waves, “here?”. 

“Fuck”.

Felix moves again and this time his mouth, and those perfect lips are right above the tent in Chan’s jeans and it takes Chan clenching every muscle he has not to buck up into the most perfect mouth ever created and at that moment Felix looked into his eyes and said in that low voice of his. “Or were you imagining me here Chan?”. 

It takes a lot of willpower not to come right then but Chan decides his best option to not blowing his load in his skinnys is a redirect. He pushes himself forward, hands on the youngers shoulders rolling him onto his back and positioning himself over the tent in his jeans. 

“I like looking at them yes, but I also wanna hear the pretty sounds those lips can make.”

And with that he took the plunge. He pulled Felix’s dick out of his jeans holding it at the base, it was fully hard and a pretty pink and Chan decided he had been patient enough. He was more relaxed than he had been in a semester and a half and he didn’t see the point of keeping himself further from joy, he couldn't remember anymore what was holding him back, he couldn't fathom letting this go, so he didn’t. He took the head into his mouth and savored it. He catologged away the taste, savory and bitter and musky, man he missed sucking dick, he liked the way it tasted and smelled and the weight of it in his mouth. 

If he were sober he would probably be careful, more conscious of his jaw, certainly more conscious of his tongue and salvia but as it were he wasn't sober. He gave the wettest, messiets, and very likely the hottest blow job of his life, thinking only of the man under him. Felix kept alternating between deep ragged breaths, with low grunts, and little high pitched whines, the man’s voice really was a marvel and it only served to turn Chan on more as he bobbed up and down occasionally pulling up to tongue the underside of the head, and the slit making Felix squirm. 

Chan knows he’s getting close when his voice breaks off into high reedy whines and his thighs start shifting around where they frame Chan’s head. Chan normally would pick up the pace here, maybe even look up at whoever he was on top of underneath his lashes and wink, but he was high and feeling a lot of things. He reached instead to push Felix’s thighs down so they were no longer caging him in and felt immediately a hundred times better. Hands wound their way into his hair and gently held behind his ears and the base of his skull grounding him even further. Instead of going fast Chan went deeper, relaxing, really sinking into the floaty loose feeling, and took Felix into his throat. 

Chan expected Felix to come with a shout, it just made sense, but Felix didn’t make sense, and when he came he let out one long exhalation through pursed lips and a deep hum vibrating out of his chest. Chan was glad he didn't shout it let him concentrate on swallowing all Felix gave him. 

Chan sat up and Felix slumped forward meeting in the middle, Chan in Felix’s lap. Felix licks into Chan's mouth like he’s chasing a sweet treat and Chan can’t help but smile into the kiss, breaking it to giggle against Felix’s shoulder. Felix chuckles back and for a moment they are just there, in Chans car laughing against each other. Chans laughter stutters into a gasp however when Felix sticks his hand into his pants and pulls his dick out. 

“Woah” felix says with something Chan can’t place in his voice.

Chan looks down, Felix’s small delicate and chubby fingers were dwarfed by the mans big cock standing at attention. Some immature part of Chan got it’s ego stroked at the sight as Felix still held his breath eventually he repeated:

“Woah” 

“Good woah?” Chan questioned.

“This is literally the best woah, god next time we do this I need you inside of me”

Chans hips jerked in Felix’s grip, helplessly turned on. “Next time?”

“Yeah next time” Felix winked as he set a fast pace. One hand following the other as he made tight fast strokes up Chan's cock from base to tip. Chans close to losing it, he’s been close to losing it for about the past forty minutes, ever since Felix sat in his lap and kissed his neck, but in the end it’s what started this whole mess that does Chan in: Felix’s lips. Chan is holding onto Felix’s waist his other hand caressing Felix’s cheek and without thinking he allows his thumb to smooth down and begin to play with Felix’s fat lower lip. Looking up at Chan, Felix squeezed the head and sucked Chan’s thumb into his mouth and just like that Chan is done. 

Chan _does_ come with a shout as he shoots his load and absolutely coats Felix’s sweatshirt in thick sticky cum. It takes both of them by surprise.

“Woah that was fast” Felix is right, and Chan can feel himself flush.

“Sorry, it's just you’re really hot”

“Don’t apologize it was flattering I'm honestly more disappointed about my sweatshirt.” 

“Shit sorry” Chan begins. 

“It's okay, you’ll just have to lend me yours when we walk back up” Felix replies. He strips off the sweatshirt revealing abs that Chan would have liked to see earlier, when Chan says as much Felix just laughs lightly swatting him on the arm before pulling Chan's sweatshirt over his head. He's absolutely swimming in it, small hands engulfed by long sleeves. 

Chan is absolutely not horribly turned on by the sight of Felix in his clothes. Absolutely not. 

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Assume Chan had like taken edibles a couple of times before or something bc you usually don't actually get high your first couple of times smoking.  
> 2) I love Changbin and Hyunjin the lack of fic in their tag is a crime.  
> 3) Eli and I decided pretty early on that Hyunjin, Changbin, and Felix are definitely the stoners in skz.


End file.
